<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicate by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552429">Delicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gentle Sex, Post-Blind Betrayal, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, fluffy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse hasn't touched Nora for five months since she found out she was pregnant with his child. It's about time for Danse to correct that, even if it means pushing past his own insecurities that led to the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots :: NSFW Edition [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danse couldn’t think of a single time Nora didn’t have a dry eye around him. Not even when he was at his lowest and knew she was sharing in his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why he didn’t believe his own ears when he heard the sniffle coming from their bedroom when he came home just a little earlier than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora?” Knocking on the door lightly, Danse popped his head in to find her sitting at the foot of the bed, her head down to her chest and her hands pressed to her swollen belly. Right away, his mind began to race to the darkest places it could manage. His mouth was so dry that saying her name again took real effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danse,” Nora gasped, her head snapping up to him. “Y-you’re home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, love?” His legs felt like jello as he walked to her before sinking to his knees and replacing her small hands with his large ones. “Did… did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. No, the baby’s fine.” Nora forced a weak smile as his eyes trailed up to hers. “Everything’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were crying,” Danse said softly, keeping his hands on her belly until he could feel the babe moving beneath him. “You never cry. I thought-- I thought something had happened to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nora said flatly, giving another sniffle before wiping a stray tear off her cheek with the back of her wrist. “The baby’s fine, Danse. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He sighed in relief, allowing his brown gaze to drift down again. “I was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Nora said softly with a final sniffle. “No, the baby’s fine. Everything’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse raised his eyes to hers again, knowing full well that everything was not fine. There was something wrong, if not with the baby, then with Nora herself. Shaking his head, Danse rose from his knees and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping a large arm around her shoulders and pulling her head against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me, Nora. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Nora protested. Danse sighed through his nose and reached up to stroke her hair behind her ear until he felt her relaxing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something to talk about,” Danse retorted after a moment. “Tell me what it is. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse felt Nora shaking her head against his chest and squeezed her a little tighter. She relaxed more into him, one of her hands sliding tentatively onto his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t-- You haven’t-- We--” Nora kept cutting herself off, but Danse was sure he still got the hint. He could admit to his own fault. Ever since Nora had told him she was carrying he had started to treat her much more delicately than when they were still in their so-called honeymoon phase. He didn’t pick her up and twirl her like he used to, he didn’t kiss her as passionately as he used to, he hadn’t even touched her aside from a gentle hug for the past five months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was afraid to. He was terrified he would hurt her or scare her away, that she would realize what he was, that she would snap to her senses and think over everything she had told him. He had been so afraid for himself, scared of so many hypothetical situations, that he never stopped to think that perhaps it would have been best to ask her how she felt about it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he agreed slowly, tipping his head down to kiss the crown of her head. “It has been a while. I’m…. I’m sorry, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Danse? Is it because I put on some weight? Because I’m not all muscle anymore? Because I let myself go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he assured, holding her tighter and pressing his nose into her hair. “No, not at all. It’s not you at all, Nora. It’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull shit.” Nora pulled her head off his chest and leveled her wet eyed gaze with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-- I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Danse admitted, looking away from her, not wanting to see anymore hurt in her eyes. “I’m afraid that something in me might snap and I’ll hurt you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did, Nora. And it terrifies me that I might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still feel that way?” Nora moved a few inches away from him, her hand still on his thigh. “You still worry about that? I thought we were past that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too,” Danse sighed, setting his hand on hers. “I’m just so afraid you’re going to change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora let out a snorting laugh and shook her head, flipping her hand over until she could hold his. “Danse, I think it might be a little too late to back out of all this now. I look like a beached whale but you still love me, and I don’t plan on giving that up.” She paused a beat before adding, “At least, I hope you still love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all my heart,” Danse promised without any hesitation, giving her hand a firm squeeze. When Nora began to smile, he found himself returning it. It was genuine for both of them, a real feeling of happiness shared between them for the first time in months. Not wanting the feeling to fade, Danse raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly before whispering against them. “Would you like to make love now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would,” Nora agreed, a blush rising to her cheeks. Danse smiled and kissed her knuckles again before releasing her hand and reaching for her face instead. He pulled her to him and kissed her as gently and hesitantly as he had the first time. When he pulled back he heard and felt the soft sigh from the woman beside him. “I’m not made of glass, Danse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he replied, grinning bashfully before pulling her back in. This time he kissed her like he used to, nipping at her bottom lip until she giggled against him. Her hand, the one that had fallen back into his lap, began to travel up until it was stopped by his groin. From there, she cupped him through his jeans. With a moan, Danse rolled his hips up against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you really want this.” Nora didn’t phrase it as a question, it was a statement of fact. “You want me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always want you,” Danse replied, reaching down to grab her hands and press it harder against him. His body was starting to react to her touch, just as it always had. He had simply learned to hide it and take care of it himself, too afraid to tell her, too afraid of what her answer might be. “I’ve just been so afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Nora assured, tightening her grip until her fingers were pressing through the denim. “You’re still the same man I met and fell in love with, Danse. You know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Danse agreed, even if he wasn’t sure he believed it. But that was a discussion for another time. For now, he had something more important to tend to. “I love you. I’m still in love with you. I want you so badly, Nora. I’ve missed touching you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Danse dropped it there, not wanting to ruin the moment anymore than it might have been already. “Sit on my lap, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora didn’t protest, but she did hesitate. Danse adjusted himself until she was able to settle on his knees, her belly pressing against his already. He stared down at it, still fascinated at the progress she had made in growing a new life within her. He placed his hands on either side and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a goddess like you could bring such perfect life into this world,” he whispered, tipping his head back up to her. She was blushing heavily but still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had help, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will always have me,” Danse muttered, leaning up for a kiss. Nora gave it to him, even as his hands started to wander to the hem of her shirt, running over her bare belly and up to her breasts. Pulling away from the kiss, Danse looked at her pleadingly. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her entire torso to him. Her breasts were swollen but still beautiful to him. Looking down further, he found her hands covering her belly the best she could. Pushing them aside, he ran his thumbs over her stretch marks and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the best soldiers have their marks,” he commented, wishing he could lean down to kiss the top of her stomach. He settled with kissing the top of her breasts instead. “Yours are beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora grabbed his shoulders and squealed as he leaned her back, his hands placed firmly on her back to hold her in place. His soft words of reassurance that he had her were muffled as he took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue until he heard her moaning gently. With a soft pop, he pulled off and switched sides, giving her other nipple the same treatment until they were both hard and she was a shivering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are still beautiful,” he said as he leaned back onto the bed, taking her with him gently. As his back hit the mattress she braced herself above him, her breasts now hanging tantalizingly close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me on top this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if that’s what you’re comfortable with, my love. So long as it’s with you, I couldn’t care less how it happens. All I want is to see you while we do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still need to get our clothes off,” Nora noted. Danse grunted in agreement, offering his hands to help her maneuver off him and back onto the floor. He watched as she stripped off her pants and underwear before her eyes turned back to him. “Are you gonna get yours off?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a moment. I just want to focus on you right now. Can you lay on the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora raised a brow but did as asked, taking the spot that Danse had abandoned for her. Pushing against her shoulders gently, he laid her onto her back, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed enough that he could slip between them and lower himself to his knees again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing her thighs apart he set to work, running his tongue gently over her clit, trying to get a feel for how much he could give her before it became too much. Wrapping his lips around the bundle of nerves, he gave an experimental suckle, almost feeling like a virgin all over again, unsure in what he was doing and what Nora liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Danse knew. He knew what she liked and how to give it to her. However, it was her soft sigh that spurred him to give it to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still rather dry when he added a finger into the mix, pushing it knuckle deep inside her until he could curl it into the spot that had her arching off the bed toward him. She let out a moan this time, her own hands grabbing the sheets on the bed beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck harder,” she begged, her legs raising and spreading. Danse obliged, closing his eyes and focusing on his mouth and hand instead of his own growing erection. All that mattered in that moment was Nora and her pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse’s finger and tongue were starting to cramp from the effort of getting her to cum, but as he heard her high keen for the first time in five months he thought that it was all worth it. Straightening up on his knees as he legs fell off the edge of the bed Danse strained to look at her face as his cock strained against the crotch of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was flushed and her eyes were wide and shining. Danse chuckled as he rose to his feet, undoing his belt and zipper, allowing his pants to fall to his boots that he had never bothered to kick off. The noise of the buckle clanging brought the woman's attention back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can top,” she gasped out. Danse chuckled and nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, love. I got this. Just move up in the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nora adjusted herself until her head was on the pillows Danse finally kicked off his boots and pants, the pesky things that they were, and crawled up to her, straddling her legs until his cock was even with her sex. But he didn’t try to penetrate her just yet. He wanted to stare at her a moment longer, admiring her post-climax face for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered as he reached between her thighs, his finger just grazing her clit enough to make her jerk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I l-love you, too,” she stammered out, her body quaking as he toyed with her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful. Like a pre-war goddess, I would imagine. I still can’t believe that after all this, I still have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danse,” she whined, goosebumps rising on her skin as he leaned in to kiss her belly gently. He rubbed his chin against her flesh just so, feeling her twitch at the contact with his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse kissed her stomach again before moving his legs to the left of hers, pushing her hips until she rolled to her right side, one leg going up until she was exposing her wet and ready sex to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that he wanted to taste it again. He wanted to hear her moan and whine for him, to feel her thighs trembling on either side of his head as they had on the Prydwen whenever they found a few moments alone together. But then again, he wanted to bury himself inside her. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him, to feel her squeezing him as she sighed his name, telling him she was getting close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no more hesitation, Danse put himself into position and pushed in, keeping himself on his knees to avoid putting any more pressure on her than was needed. Nora let out a noise as he filled her, but she didn’t ask him to stop. So he didn’t. He pressed into her as far as he could go, allowing the feeling of her walls clenching around him to wash over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to last. For too long he had been using his own hand, edging himself over and over until one day he couldn’t hold it off anymore. It was a similar feeling as he began to thrust into her gently, not for her sake but for his. The feeling of an orgasm that he wasn’t going to be able to stave off this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last,” he gasped as he began to thrust into her a little more, watching as her breasts jiggled in time with his movements into her. Nora nodded in understanding, twisting her head to look at him with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, Danse. Everything will be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse nodded back, his mouth parted as he panted with the effort of lasting for as long as he could. Leaning over her he angled his thrusts until he was deep inside her, just as he had done on the night that he suspected they had conceived. Deep but gentle thrusts, reaching a spot inside her that could reduce her to little more than a whining mess beneath, or above, him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Danse! Right-- right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danse closed his eyes tight against the feeling of an impending orgasm, one that promised to be the best he had felt in a long time. He wanted it, he just didn’t want it yet. He wanted to keep himself inside Nora, to feel her squeeze every last drop from him again just as she had every other time. He wanted--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he gasped as a white hot orgasm hit him. He pressed himself so far inside of her that she cried out softly and tried to move away. He let her, but not without a fight to press against her again. He spilled himself into her for what felt like hours, his cock twitching so hard that it was like it had suddenly gained a life of its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out swiftly Danse rolled himself to the side, falling onto the bed behind her, his vision darkening around the edges before returning in vivid colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask if you enjoyed that, but, uh….” Nora twisted and shifted on the bed until she was facing him, her belly pressing into his side and her arm was going across his chest. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Danse managed, turning his face toward hers to smile. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… better.” Nora returned the smile. “I’m better now. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me,” Danse replied, finding the strength to turn onto his side. “If it hadn’t been for me, we might not have-- ahh.” Cutting himself off with a chuckle he reached up and cupped her cheek gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t been so afraid of something that’s never going to happen I might not have felt so sorry for myself,” Nora explained, setting her hand on top of his again. “We’re both to blame, but then again we’re not. It’s just something that happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Danse disagreed, pulling his hand from her face to her shoulder. “I should have told you what I was afraid of. I never had any problems with that before, but now….”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I have so much more to worry about losing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to worry about,” Nora said as if reading his mind. “I’m not going anywhere, Danse, no matter what you think. No matter what that pesky little voice tells you, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure as the rain is irradiated,” Nora teased. “You’re stuck with me for life, big boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>